Tales Told by Night
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: In a realm of nothing but complete darkness, the Unknown is home to many terrible secrets as well as unimaginable mysteries. Finally, the Messengers come together to speak of their encounters. Witness the treacheries, the forbidden, the deaths, and the reunited we all crave so dearly. This is where all good and evil must pass. Review and Submit your encounter you'd like to see!
1. Views From Both Sides

_Tale One: Views From Both Sides_

Death, no matter how peaceful or gruesome, it still means the end. It may also make the air crack with tension or horror, depending on the case. In this particular case, death was inevitable. Her claws and chin glistening with the blood of her enemy, her prey, her victim. Drops of crimson decorated the green, lush forest floor. Green and red, the colors so powerful, they dare not clash with one another; instead they compliment each other. However the horror and disbelief blazed from the wide green eyes of the killer. The murderer peered down at her victim; his body was slumped over, blood oozing from the wounds she gave him.

Her muzzle cracked in a horrifying grin; her green eyes narrowing into a look full of satisfaction. She examined his body. His thick grey fur was matted by his own blood that now pooled in his deep wounds. Flesh was shredded and clinging awkwardly to his body. His large blue eyes clouded, but filled with faint horror and terror. The she-cat frowned suddenly, her gaze clearing of any malice that once lingered.

As the dark, black clouds cluttered together in the sky above, thick white fog began to seep from the center of the lake toward the killer and her victim. The black cat's fur was now on end; the blood dripping from her soaked chin. Slowly, rain drizzled from the clouds, drenching her already dark coat.

By now, a figure appeared on the water surface. The she-cat froze in fear, as if frozen by the cold breeze that shook the leaves. She swallowed hard as the fog seemed to come from the body. The she-cat backed up slightly, only to be stopped as the figures eyes snapped open. A pair of glowing, blood red eyes gleamed from the body. Within moments, the body took form of an elegant black cat; white flecks glowed brilliantly, like stars against the midnight sky.

"Hollyleaf," a voice whispered eerily.

Hollyleaf's drenched black fur quivered as it began to cling to her body. "W-who's there," she hissed at the figure.

The mysterious black cat seemed to glide across the water surface as she approached Hollyleaf. She extended her claws, preparing for another bloody fight she intended to win. The cat took a step onto the dry land and padded toward the stream with Hollyleaf's victim. "Are you from RiverClan? It's against the Warrior Code to trespass on another Clans territory! You'll have to pay!" she snarled as she leaped toward the intruder.

Mud clumped on her hind legs as she sprang, but when she landed on what she thought was the intruder, she was shocked to find her vanished. "A fight is not the answer," the voice of the cat meowed, although to Hollyleaf's ears, it came as several voices.

She whipped around to stare into the deep red gaze of the cat. "What are you? Are you from the tunnels? Or StarClan?" she growled with her lips peeling in a snarl.

"No, my name is The Spirit That Comes at Night, or Nightspirit to you. I do not come from the tunnels or StarClan, though I visit both realms frequently," she responded, her mouth static of motion.

Hollyleaf's own fear scent began to seep from her. "I-I don't understand. So you're from the Mountains?" she stammered as her mind began to whirl in confusion.

Nightspirit ignored her question, which made Hollyleaf's fur bristled in irritation. Her red gaze landed on the body that turned the stream crimson. "It was not his time," she meowed. "But I suppose it is a price he must pay for his crimes."

Hollyleaf took a careful step forward; the last of the blood from her chin being washed by the constant rain that poured from the sky. "He deserved to die! He would have spilled a secret, a-a secret -" she stammered; a loss for words.

Nightspirit's gaze snapped toward her, turning harsh and vengeful. "A secret that was not his to tell," she hissed, then relaxed. "The Warrior Code tells you to remain loyal, no matter the cost. His heart was loyal, through and through, and it was his heart that caused him to commit these crimes. He has a price to pay, and so do you."

The she-cat's words made Hollyleaf's fur quiver with realization. As Nightspirit leaned down toward the tom's body, she touched her nose to his. She pulled away; a spirit connected to her nose, the one of her victim. Hollyleaf gasped in fear. Her victim looked at her dead in the eye; his gaze full of vengeance and heart ache. A chilly breeze shook through her fur, making her blood turn to ice. "You know what you have to do," Nightspirit whispered before vanishing with her victim, leaving Hollyleaf standing in the pouring rain with a look of knowing and horror reflecting in her glowing green gaze.

* * *

Emptiness.

Eerie emptiness.

He stood in the never ending darkness. A black cat stood in front of him; a faint white outline glowing from her body. "Why didn't you let me kill her? It was my last chance at vengeance," he snapped at his taker.

Her red eyes flashed in anger. "Have you learned nothing?" thousands of ancient voices yowled at him from her gaping mouth.

He leaned down in submission; fear coursing through his shaking body. He was speechless, perhaps he would stay in this never ending darkness, doomed to an afterlife of loneliness, after all, he lived it in his life anyway. After realizing this, he stood up arrogantly. He flicked his tail, "I have already experienced the worst amout of pain, I think I can deal with just about anything."

The black cat narrowed her glowing eyes and her claws dug into the black ground below them. Her white outline blazed suddenly, making him leap in fear. Wind shook his body as the ground below them shifted. A clear line between good and evil became visible.

He flicked his fearful blue gaze to his left. He saw marshy earth with dead, decaying grass sprouting. The smell of crow food made him catch his breath, and the never ending gleam of blood red glowed beyond the tall bare trees that were covered in black sludge. He saw the eyes of several cats he recognized; staring at him with vengeful hunger, making him force himself to look away.

And on his right stood tall trees covered in ivy and moss. He could hear the humming of bugs and the barking of squirrels echo off those very trees. He could feel the very warmth that blazed from the bright sun. He could feel a purr rise in his chest when he caught the sight of blue-grey fur. Bluestar, he thought as his kit-hood began to stir his mind.

She stood on a rock with her fur gleaming against the sunlight. Her lovely blue eyes were locked with his, showing her fear and joy. A pair of cats padded beside her on the rock. One with mottled grey tabby fur and green eyes glowing with love and warmth; the other, a largw white tom with narrowed yellow eyes. Whitestorm and Brindleface, he thought happily as he saw his parents standing, but soon, it was pulled away.

The wind blew harshly again, causing the ground to shake and shift once again into the empty black realm. The she-cat stood before him again. "My name is Nightspirit and welcome to the Unknown," she meowed in just one voice; one he assumed was hers only.

She padded up to him to where he could feel her rock-scented breath ruffle his whiskers. "Ashfur of ThunderClan, you have committed crimes unspeakable and unimaginable by many. You have assisted in the murder of one of your leaders lives, you have threatened to kill the kits that's hold the stars in their very paws, and worst of all, your actions have caused your own murder," she began; causing him to flinch at every one of his crimes. "However, you have also suffered a broken heart. From the very beginning of your kit-hood you were a loyal warrior of ThunderClan; aiding young Firestar whenever the chance came up, therefore, I decree that it was your broken heart that corrupted you. In addition, you will get the option to reside in either the Dark Forest or StarClan."

He opened his mouth as he began to remember what he had seen all his life. After Whitestorm and Brindleface's deaths, all he had was Ferncloud, but she was quickly taken from him when Dustpelt swept her off her paws. A growl began to rise in his throat. Firestar had allowed the stupid, arrogant tom to mentor his sister. Firestar and Sandstorm very spawn was the cause of his heartache, and it was Firestar who allowed Squirrelflight to be with Brambleclaw on just about every occasion. Realistically, his quarrel was with Firestar, but even he couldn't admit that. Squirrelflight had caused his heartache and pain, she caused him to turn savage and rage for vengeance. "However," Nightspirit interrupted his thoughts. "If you choose to reside in StarClan, there is a price you must pay. You will assist me in fetching Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight at the times of their deaths."

He drew his lips up in disgust. He flashed his gaze to his left then to his right. He refused to live with the cruel creatures that killed his parents and friends. He looked at Nightspirit deep in her eyes. "I choose StarClan. I will pay the price for what I have done," he decided finally, his heart and his mind finally beginning to clear of all the hate and pain he had once felt.

**A/N: So this is the first Tale! What did y'all think? Good? Bad? Let me know will you? Next will come a request from Eaglenation. This book allows me to interact with my readers, so make sure you request! **

**It can be an OC, a Tribe cat, a Clan cat, one of my OC's or even a BloodClan cat!**

**Make a request by reviewing! Thanks guys!**

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Stealthy as a Snake

**Answers to reviews:**

**CreekRunner: Of course! It'll probably be within the next two chapters due to others making requests first! I expect yours to be chapter 4! I'll send you a PM when I'm starting! Thanks for submitting a request! And I'm really flattered you liked it so much! :) thank you!**

**Reminiscent Lullaby: Haha thank you so much! :) **

**The next chapter is dedicated to Reminiscent Lullaby for submitting an excellent idea! Thank you for being such a great and supportive friend on FFN. :) **

_Tale Two: Stealthy as a Snake_

He recollected his thoughts on how much time he had wasted training her. Anger burned in his chest when he pictured the ignorant and defiant, young she-cat. He shook his head clear of the horrible thoughts and feelings he felt as he padded aimlessly through the never ending dark realm of the Unknown. He could feel his paws tingling, pulling him into the Tribe of Enders Hunting realm. He stood with his claws scraping the ground where one realm ended and where another began. The star dust blew across the border, quickly disappearing before it met his whiskers on his muzzle. He took a deep breath before taking a careful step into the realm.

Once his entire body stepped through the border, he was standing on a cliff in the mountains. Thick snow flowed from the clouds above, but the air was not cold, nor was the snow. He cracked a small smile when he saw an ancient white she-cat perched close to the edge of the cliff. He padded to sit beside her where a flow of gentle wind constantly blew through his grey pelt. "Stormspirit," she began without looking at him. "You come here to fetch that one, I imagine."

A cloud appeared in front of them. Within, he could see a large, light brown tabby tom. His gaze was wild with malice and hatred as he crept up on his healer. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he saw the cat spring. The cloud quickly disappeared as the white she cat turned her intense green gaze on him. "He doesn't not know what he is doing," she hissed at him.

Her anger is what he feared. He remembered for-seeing this exact tom accepting an evil tom's paw for assistance. "He knew what he was doing when he accepted Shadow on Mountainside's offer. We cannot afford to let him admittance into your realm. I'm sorry, Half Moon," he stated as he looked at her slowly.

He could see the fur along her shoulder prickle with anger, but she sighed and turned her green gaze to look out into the wonderful mountain side scenery. "Snake with Speckled Tail has an innocent soul. I can see it just as well as you. Even those who have fallen to his claws have accepted he meant them no harm. It was Shadow's doing. He possessed his body and made him commit the crimes. Even now I can hear his screams of desperation; of freedom," she rasped with a sly look to him.

Guilt bubbled in his throat as it tightened. Even he had heard Snake's cries, but he hadn't known the situation was that dire. A gust of wind shook his fur the wrong way just before he spoke again. "Very well, Half Moon. I will let this slide once," he decided just before he could hear claws slicing through the jugular.

The sound of murder always made his skin crawl. Half Moon looked at him; shocked. He hadn't realized his fur was on end. "By the way, where is Dapplespirit? I figured she would be doing these things now," she asked with genuine curiosity blazing in her friendly green eyes.

Anger snapped inside him. He could feel his lips peal back in a terrible snarl. Lightning emitted from his pelt as he glared at her. "Never speak that name to me again," he snarled viciously just as he disappeared.

* * *

Bright light flashed harshly in his eyes as he fell. Blood bubbled at his lips and seeped from the wound on his neck. His class scraped the ground as he struggled to stand, but his muscles had given out on him. The pain was unbearable; he shrieked loudly. How did he get to be this cruel? How could he be so foolish to take the paw of an enemy? "Help me!" he cried as he slammed his head on the ground.

His healer, Stoneteller, looked down at him with large amber eyes. "Y-you tried to kill me," the old black she-cat rasped as she took a careful step back.

His father stood in front of Stoneteller; his yellow eyes were glossy and full of disbelief. He looked down at his father's paws to see his own blood splattered against his sandy tabby fur. "How could you do this, Snake?" he asked, but it came as a pitiful wail.

Snake tried to respond; to tell his deadly secret to clear his name, but nothing came. All the energy that once flowed through his body was now pooling at the wound around his throat. His gaze grew hazy, and the last thing he remembered seeing was a pair cold green eyes coming from a glowing gray cat.

He clenched his eyes shut out of fear. He felt a wrenching sensation before be gaped his yellow spheres open again. He felt himself blink, but darkness met his eyes each time. His legs began to shake as whispering erupted in his ears. "H-hello?" he whispered, fearing that he had returned to the dark side of The Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"S-Shadow?" he cried again, but a growl met him this time.

He turned his head to stare into the same cold green eyes from before. "Shadow wouldn't dare place a whisker in this place," the grey tom hissed in response, showing his surprisingly white teeth.

Snake swallowed hard as his tail found its way between his trembling legs. The surrounding air was thick with tension and smelled like ancient rock and moisture. His mind do whirled with confusion as he stared at the large grey tom. "S-so, where am I?" he asked cautiously.

The tom flicked his ears and narrowed his cold green gaze. "This is the Unknown, and my name is Stormspirit. I am a Spirit Guide," he meowed with a monotoned voice.

Snake could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he looked around wildly. "Relax, kit, I'm not going to hurt you. I know what you have been through, and I know you did not have a choice. Therefore, you will come with me to The Tribe of Endless Hunting," he meowed as he turned and starting padding aimlessly into the darkness. "You coming?"

Snake saw the tom turn to look at him. Hesitantly, he nodded, and followed Stormspirit deeper into the realm of darkness. "Snake," a sweet voice entered his ears.

He turned wildly into he direction of the voice, only to see darkness. "Snake, follow my voice," it purred again, coaxing him to follow.

A sweet scent of lavender and lilac entered his nostrils. He turned and saw Stormspirit padding farther and farther away; not looking back once. Snake cleared his throat nervously as the voice called again, almost in a taunting tone, "Snake, please come here."

He found himself drawn by the sweet voice. Eventually, he saw a faint luminescent light glowing far away, but the closer he got, the closer the brighter the light grew. It seemed to outline a body of a she-cat. Her speckled tail flicked toward him with her eyes soft and gentle. It was only when he grew close he could sense the malice and defiance emitting off her glowing pelt. He gasped as her gently gaze snapped into a horrific expression. Her lips cracked to show ivory teeth. She sprung forward toward him and barreled into him; knocking him onto the ground and knocking the breath out if his tiny frame. She snarled in his face; her breath rank, "I have seen what you have done. I have witnessed the crimes you have committed. You will not cause any pain or joy again!"

He gasped as she dug her class deep into his shoulders. He failed his paws with his claws snagging her knotted pelt. "Let me go!" he snarled as he worked his hind legs under her belly and thrusted upward.

She sprung off with his kick and landed a tail length below his own tail. She quickly slammed her paws down on his hind-quarters, causing him to squeal as bone snapped. She grabbed his tail in her jaws and yanked backward. He yowled as the skin tore on his tail, shredding off by her teeth. His reflexes caused him roll over, he could feel the blood seeping from his shredded tail. He tried to stand, but his pelvis was broken. He wailed loudly as the she-cat strode toward him. "You want to know my plans?" she asked with venom dripping from her voice.

He shook his head, he didn't want to hear her speak anymore. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Too bad," she stated then leaned back again. "If there are no spirits coming to the Unknown, there will be no spirits to be placed. Therefore, the Messenger's will have no use."

He flinched as she chuckled and flicked her tail on his nose. "Sorry kitty. Time to disappear," she hissed as she lunged for this throat.

She snapped her jaws on his esophagus. Without hesitating, she snapped her jaws shut, slicing through his esophagus and wind-pipe. He briefly shrieked, but it was quickly cut off as his body went limp. She leaned back, licking the blood from her cheeks. "There will always be a price to pay," a voice sounded behind her.

She whipped around to see her old mentor staring at her with narrowed eyes. She flicked her tail harshly. "I said to never speak to me again," she snarled as she began to pad away, but he appeared right in front of her again.

"You have given me no choice. You have murdered a helpless spirit. You're a monster," he snarled, slowly looming over her.

She didn't flinch, however. A growl rolled in his throat. "I'm no worse than you Messengers," she snapped back, shoving him out of the way.

He snatched her tail in his claws, causing her to turn around with her lips peeled in a snarl. She yanked her tail away from him, and grinned. He just stood and watched her pad away. He sighed as he watched her vanish into the darkness. "You should have killed her when you had the chance. We have no room for weak links," a deep growled sounded from behind him.

He instantly recognized the voice, deciding not to turn and look her in the eyes. "Great Spirit, I am not as strong willed as the others. Maybe Hawkspirit should have chosen another apprentice other than myself," he meowed staring down at Snake's fading body. "Besides, once cats decided to forget Lonespirit, she will fade faster than most."

The Great Spirit purred loudly as she placed a paw on Snake's body, "You see, even those who die a second time come back. They reside somewhere even we have no power."

**A/N: Room for imagination? I think so! What did y'all think? Let me know and make sure you review and submit a request! **

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
